


A ti

by hopelessxromantic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessxromantic/pseuds/hopelessxromantic
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando la persona que te rompió el corazón vuelve y te hace una propuesta tentadora?
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way





	A ti

"El tiempo vuela y es el pasado el que regresa  
descubriendo las heridas del ayer "

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - es lo primero que digo al verlo parado en la entrada de mi departamento  
\- Y-yo...yo...bueno...yo..- me dice nervioso mirando hacia el piso  
\- Si, TÚ - le digo haciendo que este levante su rostro para que me vea a los ojos  
\- Bueno, Frank...yo venia...a pedirte perdón por lo que te hice hace tiempo y...y... - volvió a bajar la mirada  
\- Bueno, te perdono, ahora te puedes ir - dije moviendo la puerta para cerrarla, pero este se adelanto y con su mano evito que lo hiciera y como si fuera su casa llego y entro sin pedir permiso - ¿puedo pasar?, si, claro pasa - dije irónicamente  
\- Frank, yo...yo...quiero volver a estar contigo  
¡¿QUE?! ¿escuche bien? ¿Qué quiere volver a estar conmigo? enserio, debo estar soñando, si, definitivamente debo estar soñando.  
\- Perdón, ¿pero que dijiste? - le pregunto incrédulo  
\- Eso, lo que escuchaste, que quiero volver a estar contigo...yo no te he dejado de amar Frank, yo fui un estúpido en haberte dejado como lo hice  
\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que después de varios años yo te voy a aceptar como si nada hubiera pasado? y lo mas importante es ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te sigo amando?  
\- No lo se, pero nada perdía viniendo e intentarlo...además...  
\- Además nada Gerard, tu me hiciste sufrir y mucho, yo te amaba Gerard te amaba - respondí con la voz quebrada, recordar el pasado me dolía - pero...tu decidiste terminar con lo nuestro para casarte con Lindsay

"Y en sus rincones vienen visiones y promesas  
esa dulce imagen que solía ser "

Flash Back

\- Te amo Gerard - le digo con mi cabeza descansando en su pecho después de una acalorada tarde de amor  
\- Yo también te amo mi Frankie - me responde dándome un beso en la cabeza mientras que con su mano derecha me acariciaba la espalda  
\- ¿Gee? - le digo después de unos minutos  
\- Si mi pequeño - me responde mientras no deja de darme cortos besos en mi cabeza  
\- ¿Me prometes que estaremos siempre juntos? - levanto mi cabeza de su pecho para ahora mirarlo directamente a los ojos  
\- Claro que te lo prometo mi amor, te amo demasiado, no se que haría sin ti mi vida - me da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz después de decir eso  
\- Yo también te amo demasiado mi Gee  
Me acerco a sus labios para fundirnos en un apasionado beso que termino en una segunda ronda de sexo.

***

2 meses después

-¿Que me acabas de decir? - digo rompiendo en llanto  
\- Eso, lo que escuchaste, terminamos, no podemos seguir con esto - me responde secamente mirando hacia otro lado  
\- Pe-pero...¿por que?...¿Qué hice mal?...dime, te prometo que cambiare eso, pero por favor no me dejes...yo te amo Gerard - ya estaba de rodillas frente a el llorando - ¿ya se te olvido la promesa que me hiciste de estar siempre juntos? ¿ya se te olvido acaso?  
\- Frank, ya párate, no hagas esto mas difícil por favor y no, no se me ha olvidado, pero fue una promesa que no se podrá cumplir - dijo fríamente  
\- ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? dime ¿YA NO ME AMAS GERARD?  
\- Frank, ya basta, no hagas esto mas difícil por favor - seguía sin mirarme  
\- ¿QUE NO LO HAGA MAS DIFICIL? ¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO? ¿CREES QUE PARA MI ES FACIL ACEPTAR QUE ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO? Y NI IDEA DEL PORQUE - le termine gritando  
\- ¿QUIERES SABER PORQUE ESTOY TERMINANDO CONTIGO? ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO? - me pregunto ya exaltado  
\- SI, QUIERO SABER, POR ALGO PREGUNTO ¿O NO? - respondí ya poniéndome de pie  
\- ¡PORQUE ME VOY A CASAR! ¿FELIZ? AHI LO TIENES, YA SABES PORQUE ESTOY TERMINANDO CONTIGO - termino diciendo sentándose en el sillón que estaba detrás de el  
¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué se va a casar? ¿escuche bien? esto debe de ser una broma y de mal gusto  
\- Es una broma ¿cierto? - le pregunto sentándome al frente de el  
\- ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? No Frank, no es ninguna broma  
\- Pero...¿en que momento? ¿con quien? ¿Cuándo paso esto que no me di cuenta? ¿como? no entiendo, si nosotros estábamos bien, éramos felices, yo te amaba, aun te amo y tu...tu también me amas o me amabas...porque ¿por que me amaste cierto?  
\- Eso ya no importa, solo vengo a decirte que lo de nosotros se acabo y punto - dijo esto poniéndose de pie  
\- Claro importa, dime con quien al menos - le exigí colocándome al frente de el  
\- Con...con...Lindsay Ballato - dijo mirando al lado  
\- ¿Que? ¿con una mujer mas encima? pero...si a ti no te gustan las mujeres, nunca te gustaron, ¿desde cuando te gustan ahora?  
\- Eso ya no importa Frank, ahora lo que importa es que me casare con ella...  
\- ¿La amas? - dije como si nada  
\- ¿Que? - me pregunto incrédulo  
\- Eso, ¿la amas? - le volví a preguntar  
\- Si. claro que la amo, por algo me voy a casar con ella - dijo mirando para otro lado  
\- Y...¿a mi? - dije tragando saliva  
\- ¿Tu que? - me miro confundido  
\- ¿Me amaste? alguna vez me amaste - lo mire a los ojos pero el me esquivo la mirada  
\- Y-yo...eso no importa Frank...- me dijo nervioso  
\- ¡SI IMPORTA! NO SEAS COBARDE Y DIME ¿ME AMASTE? - le dije exaltado  
\- ¡SI! SI TE AME...AHORA ¡ME DEJAS SALIR!  
\- Esta bien...vete...PERO NO VUELVAS MAS, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA - le grite enojado  
\- Créeme, que no volveré - dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Fin Flash Back

\- Pero, me equivoque Frank - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - de verdad me equivoque y me arrepiento de lo que hice  
\- Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos Gerard - le dije fríamente después de haber aclarado la garganta ya que no quería que Gerard me volviera a ver llorando por el - ahora lárgate de mi departamento por favor  
\- Frank...si tan solo me escucharas, si me dejaras explicarte porque lo hice - ya en este punto Gerard ya estaba casi llorando  
\- Ok, solo 5 minutos y te vas - le dije sentándome en el sofá invitándolo a el que se sentara también  
\- Bueno...emm...tu sabes que mis padres son homofóbicos y que por ese motivo jamás pude decirle sobre lo nuestro - me dice ya algo calmado  
\- Si y por eso yo nunca te presione ni exigí que les dijeras sobre lo nuestro y acepte que lo nuestro fuera en secreto, ¿Qué tienen que ver tus padres con lo que me hiciste?

Dije recordando los miles de momentos en que tuvimos que aparentar ser amigos frente a sus padres cuando íbamos a su casa y yo me quedaba a dormir ahí, debo de admitir que me molestaba un poco el tener que estar así, pero bueno, yo amaba a Gerard y prefería estar con el en secreto a que sus papas se enteraran y lo terminaran separando de mi.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que ellos comenzaron a sospechar con que nosotros éramos pareja y bueno un día cuando llegue a mi casa después de haber estado contigo ellos me interrogaron si es que yo tenia algo contigo y bueno...yo les dije que no, pero ellos no me creían ya que me dijeron que nunca llevaba a una chica a casa, que siempre eras tu el que iba e incluso dormía conmigo en mi cuarto, que como a mis 22 años todavía no tenia novia, entre otras cosas, fue ahí que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle que estaba saliendo con una chica, pero que no estaba seguro de presentárselas porque no era serio lo que teníamos, ellos me exigieron que les presentara a la chica y bueno, no sabia que hacer, hasta que recordé que en mi clase había una chica que estaba enamorada de mi y le pedí el favor de que se hiciera pasar por mi novia, ella acepto sin preguntar nada, mis padres cuando la conocieron la llenaron de preguntas, al tiempo después ellos me empezaron a exigir que cuando nos casaríamos y bueno es ahí que no se como fue que llegue a pedirle matrimonio solo para que mis papas no sospecharan que soy gay...de verdad Frank yo no quería hacerte sufrir...no sabes todo lo que he sufrido estos años lejos de ti...te he extrañado como no te imaginas mi amor...  
\- No soy tu amor, así que no me digas así - lo interrumpí

Escuchar el motivo por el cual Gerard hizo lo que hizo solo consiguió que me diera cuenta que el jamás enfrentaría a sus papas, por lo tanto nunca podríamos ser felices juntos 

\- Pero Frank, amor - me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas otra vez  
\- ¿Qué no entiendes que no soy tu amor? nunca lo seré, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que tu nunca vas a ser capas de enfrentar a tus padres por mi, nunca me amaste - le dije alterado - una pregunta esa chica de la que hablaste ¿es Lindsay?  
\- Si - respondió mientras sollozaba  
\- Siempre supe que ella estaba enamorada de ti - dije de forma despectiva - y ¿Qué paso con tu matrimonio? ¿ella te dejo? ¿se dio cuenta de lo miserable que eres como hombre? o ¿acaso te cambio por otro porque tu no la satisfacías en la cama? - al decir eso el solo bajo la mirada con las mejillas rojas - jaja ¿fue por eso?  
\- Si Frank, jamás pude estar con ella porque...porque siempre que lo intentaba pensaba que estaba contigo y cuando caía en que no eras tu...yo solo la rechazaba y le decía que no podía 

Dijo avergonzado, no se porque el saber eso hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte, ósea el nunca estuvo con ella, eso me hizo sonreír un poco, pero de inmediato volví a mi semblante serio 

\- Bueno - me aclare la garganta - no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero bueno eso no me tiene porque importar, al fin y al cabo no somos nada - dije fríamente - ahora ya te escuche así que puedes irte - me dirigí a la puerta de la entrada para abrirla  
\- Frank...

Me tomo del brazo para hacerme girar al hacerlo el me toma el rostro con ambas manos y me besa, yo lo alejo de inmediato y le doy una cachetada 

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer te quedo claro - le digo molesto

"El juego comienza y es el corazón el que tropieza  
por dejarse amar se deja controlar  
y entrego mi esencia abriendo las puertas  
a mi espacio y a mi realidad"

No se en que momento paso, tampoco se como llegamos acá, pero de un momento a otro después de darle la cachetada a Gerard me encontraba besándolo y ahora estábamos en mi cuarto, acostados en mi cama, el encima mío, no se...pero de alguna forma el beso que me dio hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.  
Volviendo a donde estábamos, Gerard se encontraba encima mío besándome muy despacio pero apasionadamente, tal y como lo hacia hace años cuando estábamos juntos, como extrañaba sus labios sus besos, sus caricias, el contacto que hacían nuestras lenguas en el momento en que entraban a explorar la boca del otro, lo hacia tan excitante tan...no se que, me volvía loco eso, nuestras manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro por encima de nuestras ropas tratando de recordar todas las sensaciones que sentíamos en el momento en que hacíamos el amor, nos separamos en el momento en que sentíamos que el oxigeno nos hacia falta, nos observamos unos momentos mientras recuperábamos algo de oxigeno, Gerard estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sus ojos tenían un brillo, me imagino que yo debía estar en las mismas condiciones, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, hasta que Gerard decidió romper el silencio.

\- Frank, no sabes cuanto extrañe estar así contigo...- dijo con tratando de regular la respiración  
\- Solo cállate y bésame, antes de que me arrepienta y te eche a patadas de mi departamento.

Y dicho esto, él corta la distancia volviendo a besarme, esta vez el beso fue mucho mas profundo, mis manos recorren toda su espalda por encima de su ropa, segundos después meto mis manos por debajo de su polera haciendo que esta se levante hasta sacársela por completo, paso mis manos por toda su espalda y pecho, como extrañaba tocar su piel blanca, el no se queda atrás se separa de mi solo para sacarme la polera la tira a cualquier parte de la habitación y vuelve a devorarme los labios

\- Hmm...- suelto un leve gemido al momento en el que me muerde el labio inferior 

Con ayuda de mis manos le desabrocho el cinturón y luego los pantalones, el me ayuda a sacárselos y lo mismo hace con los míos quedando solo en ropa interior, nos seguimos besando por unos largos minutos reconociendo nuestros cuerpos con nuestras manos 

\- Ohh..- solté un gemido cuando sentí que la pierda derecha de Gerard paso a rozar mi entrepierna 

Gerard al ver la reacción que tuve con esa acción lo volvió a hacer haciendo que volviera a soltar un gemido, ya algo excitado agarro la mano de Gerard y la meto a mi bóxer haciendo que tome mi miembro este capto la indirecta y lo toma entre sus manos para después empezar a mover de arriba hacia abajo de manera lenta y suave haciéndome jadear en sus labios, yo decido no quedarme atrás y hago lo mismo con el metiendo mi mano en su boxer para comenzar a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que el lo hacia

\- Haz-zlo más ra-pido - dijo entre gemidos sobre mis labios

Yo solo atine a hacerle caso y moví mi mano mas rápido sobre su miembro, él también hizo lo mismo con el mío al mismo tiempo que separo sus labios de los míos y dejo su rostro en mi cuello proporcionándole a este besos, mordidas y lamidas

\- Quiero que me montes 

Le dije después de unos minutos, Gerard retira su mano de mi ropa y interior para sacármelo seguido yo hago lo mismo con el suyo quedando completamente desnudos, yo me acomodo de espaldas en la cama y Gerard escupe su mano para llevarla a mi miembro y pasarla por todo el contorno, terminado de hacer eso se coloca encima mío apoyándose con la mano izquierda en la cama mientras que con la derecha toma mi miembro para llevarla a su entrada 

\- Auch - soltó un quejido cuando sintió entrar la punta de mi miembro 

Se quedo unos segundos quieto hasta que lo sentí bajar hasta sentir todo mi miembro adentro de el, en un comienzo fue lento, subía y bajaba, a veces se movía en circulos...¡Mierda! como extrañaba sentirlo, como extrañaba estar con el, de a poco fue aumentando la velocidad...mientras el se movía encima mío yo lo comencé a masturbar

\- Oh..sii...Frank - gimió fuerte - mas rápido - pidió en medio del estasis ya estaba que se venia

Hice caso a su orden y aumente la velocidad de mi mano en su miembro, mientras que con la otra agarraba su cadera para ayudarlo con sus movimientos mientras yo comenzaba a mover mis caderas ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo cuando sentí el semen de Gerard en mi pecho 

\- Ahh...Ge-rard... - ya sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo

Unas estocadas mas y llego al orgasmo corriéndome adentro de Gerard, este de deja caer encima mío tratando de normalizar la respiración

\- Te amo Frankie - dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello 

"Escucho lo que dices, pero el pasado lleva cicatrices  
que solo el tiempo me podrá curar"

\- Vístete y ándate de mi departamento por favor 

Le dije sacándolo de encima mío mientras yo me levantaba a buscar mi ropa y me comenzaba a vestir, él solo se quedo mirándome desconcertado en mi cama.

\- Pero...Frank ¿Qué pasa? acabamos de hacer el amor y....  
\- Corrección, solo fue sexo contigo nunca volvería a hacer el amor, ni en mis sueños - lo interrumpí  
\- P-pero...Frankie..no me puedes hacer eso...yo...te amo y yo se que tu a mi también - me decía con la voz entrecortada  
\- Yo no te amo maldita sea...lo que sentí alguna vez por ti quedo enterrado el día en que terminaste con nuestro amor, con nuestras esperanzas de tener una vida juntos...el día en que decidiste casarte con una mujer solo por no ser capas de defender lo nuestro - le dije mientras me colocaba la polera - ya vistete...te espero afuera para dejarte en la puerta 

Dicho eso salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tomo un sorbo de este y lo lanzo contra el piso haciendo que este se parta en mil pedazos, me sujeto en el borde del lavaplatos y me coloco a llorar.  
¿Por que tenia que volver? ¿por que no se pudo quedar donde estaba? ¿por que aun así no lo puedo odiar? ¿por que tengo que amarlo todavía? ¿por que aun me duele lo que me hizo? 

\- Frank ¿Qué paso? ¿estas bien? sentí quebrarse algo - llego a mi lado con los pantalones desabrochados y la polera a medio colocar  
\- Nada que te importe - le respondo empujándolo  
\- Claro que me importa Frank, te amo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? - me dice intentando abrazarme pero yo no lo dejo  
\- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? ¿quieres saber? - le grito llorando  
\- Si, por algo te pregunto - me dice mostrando preocupación en su rostro  
\- ¡TÚ! tu eres lo que me pasa, ¿por que tuviste que volver? yo estaba bien sin ti, estaba bien hasta que tuviste que aparecer en mi vida, tuviste que traer todo el dolor que tenia enterrado y que creí que ya lo tenia superado, pero NO, no es así y todo por tu culpa, ¿por que no te quedaste con tu esposa? o ¿por que no te buscaste a otra persona con la que rehacer tu vida? ¿por que tuviste que venir a molestarme a mi? precisamente a mi - le dije que cayendo de rodillas al suelo  
\- Frank, perdóname - me dice abrazándome 

Yo ya no tenia fuerzas para alejarlo, asique no me quedo otra que dejarlo que me abrazara mientras yo lloraba en su pecho.

"Y escucha cuando digo que solo quiero ..."  
\- Por favor perdóname Frank, fui un idiota en haberte dejado solo para que mis papas no sospecharan de lo nuestro, nunca debí haberlo hecho soy un cobarde, lo se, pero déjame curar todo el daño que te hice, déjame demostrarte que de verdad te amo, por favor mi amor, déjame reconquistarte - me decía llorando mientras me abrazaba  
\- Y...y como piensas hacerlo - le dije mientras me separaba un poco de el  
\- Yéndonos - me dice mirándome a los ojos  
\- ¿Que? - dije sorprendido  
\- Eso, vámonos Frank, vámonos de New Jersey  
\- P-pero... adonde quieres que nos vallamos y para que, ¿te volviste loco? - le respondí desconcertado con su propuesta  
\- No lo se, a donde tu quieras mi amor, ¿para que? para que podamos amarnos sin andarnos escondiendo de mis padres, donde podamos ser felices juntos y si me volví loco por haber cometido el peor error de mi vida al terminar con el amor de mi vida y hacerlo sufrir por culpa de mi cobardía  
\- Sufrí mucho Gerard, si crees que con ofrecerme perdón y que nos vallamos de New Jersey hará que te perdone y vuelva contigo estas muy equivocado - le respondí secamente  
\- Lo se mi amor, se que es difícil que me perdones y que vuelvas conmigo, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.  
\- No lo se Gerard, yo...tengo que pensarlo - espete mirando el suelo  
\- Bueno - hablo después de unos segundos de silencio - yo, ya me voy - dijo suspirando - aquí te dejo mi tarjeta para que me llames por si aceptas mi propuesta - me entrega una tarjeta donde sale su nombre, teléfono y el nombre de la empresa donde debe trabajar - si de aquí a fin de mes no recibo ninguna llamada de tu parte lo tomare como una respuesta negativa de tu parte y me iré solo a rehacer mi vida y a tratar olvidarte.

Dicho eso da la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta yo miro el calendario y veo que en dos semanas seria fin de mes, tendría dos o mejor dicho menos de dos semanas para decidir que hacer, por un lado seria retomar la relación y olvidar todo el sufrimiento por el que me hizo pasar y por el otro lado seria seguir con mi vida como estaba antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarme con el hombre que mas he amado en toda mi vida y eso llevaría a que jamás lo volvería a ver y que tendría que hacer mi vida con otra persona que no sea él.

\- Gerard ¡Espera! - exclame en el momento en el que estaba por abrir la puerta  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - responde al mismo tiempo que gira su cuerpo para quedar en frente mío  
\- ¿Por que...por que, vienes y me ofreces irme contigo, cuando puedes rehacer tu vida conociendo a otra persona que ames y te ame como lo fue conmigo? ¿Por que volver a buscar tu pasado? - le manifiesto mi duda.

A lo que él solo me mira con nostalgia buscando las palabras adecuadas, suspira y me mira a los ojos.

\- Porque, yo solo quiero....

"Amarte A Ti"

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer One Shot y la primera historia que subo en esta plataforma, espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Subo historias en Wattpad me pueden encontrar por Ierochik


End file.
